Late At Night
by Kitsune666Aliceon
Summary: Husky can't sleep and he takes a walk to find Cooro in a 'nosebleed' situation. Someone finds them when their time is done and you'll have to read to figure out who.
1. Chapter 1

Husky woke up near the middle of the night from the sounds of someone or something struggling. He looked about his other sleeping friends but noticed that Cooro was gone. This wasn't uncommon as Cooro usually went somewhere else to sleep, but now Husky wondered why he would. He stood up and walked towards where the noises were coming from and stopped in his tracks from what he saw. Cooro had a thin layer of sweat gleaming on his face and exposed chest. He was breathing faster than normal and was calling someone. Worried for his friend, Husky edged closer to his, seemed to be suffering, friend.

"Cooro…? Cooro wake up!" Husky managed to whisper a shout. At this, Cooro opened his eyes just the slightest before closing them once more and arching his back off the ground in attempt to accomplish something that Husky didn't know.

"Husky…" He fluttered his still hazy, dark eyes open and grabbed Husky by his wrist and pulled him to the ground, making it so that Cooro was hovering above the half 'mermaid' and pinning his hands above his head.

"Hey, get off of me." Without knowing it, a small blush had crept its way onto Husky's face. He tried to struggle but the half asleep boy had more control over him. As though he had heard the demand, Cooro shook his head and leaned forward, allowing his lips to brush the others ear.

"It's your turn to receive, Husky." With that, Cooro dragged his lips from his ear to his chin and stopped so he could hover over the silver haired boy's lips. Husky couldn't keep control of his heart beat and he was completely oblivious as to why. If Cooro ended up kissing him, it's just a kiss right?

"Look, if you're going to kiss me, I suggest you hurry before I call out for Senri or-"A pair of soft lips silenced the talking boy. He even took advantage of his talking to slip his tongue into the wet, warm cavern. He found Husky's muscle soon and began 'playing' with it, making Husky moan in a way that surprised himself. His eyes began to shut and haze his vision, but just before they were closed, Cooro broke the kiss. Feeling the pressure difference, Husky opened his eyes fully to stare in dark brown, lust filled eyes. He knew at that moment that he would be receiving more than just an amazing kiss.

"Husky, if you hate me in the morning I understand… I just can't… I'm sorry." It was with this tone that Husky realized that he was not asleep any more, or half asleep for that matter. He was fully awake with all of his senses intact. A small tear traveled down his cheek and dripped onto Husky's face, making his heart tighten from a melancholy feeling that surrounded the crow boy.

"Cooro… I don't hate you and I won't, ever." With a determined force, Husky rose from his laying position and sat with Cooro between his legs, their faces merely inches apart. "You can have your way with me for tonight… But don't expect me to be this reluctant any other time!" A thick shade of red covered Husky's face. Thinking about what he had said seemed so embarrassing but Cooro took them as an 'okay' to continue. He closed the space between them and locked his lips passionately with his soon to be lover.

"How far are you willing to go for me Husky?" Cooro whispered seductively into his ear. Husky shivered at the feel of the other boy's hand going up his shirt, only letting his fingers lightly caress the soft skin.

"Ask me l…later." Husky tried to suppress a moan from escaping his lips. Cooro had now successively removed the 'merman's' tight, black shirt. The crow quite liked the view of a toned and extremely pail torso being illuminated by the high resting moon. Without a moment's hesitation, Cooro grabbed Husky's wrists and held them over his head. Once this was completed, he lowered his head and latched onto a piece of skin on Husky's neck, sucking and licking lightly but hard enough to leave a mark for in the morning. Cooro gave himself a new goal and lowered his head more and more until he found Husky's now sensitive nipples with his tongue.

"Ha… Un…" Husky wanted to tell his close friend to stop, but a part of his was telling him to yell at the boy to stop teasing him and to move on. With this confusion, he just stayed silent other than his labored breathing and the occasional moan when Cooro decided to nip and suck his sensitive skin. After what seemed like hours had passed, the crow let go of Husky's wrists so he could moved his body lower so that his chest was now brushing against the hardening member of his friends. Husky couldn't help but moan louder than before at the contact of his now even harder member.

"This horny already? You must never touch yourself." Husky could tell that Cooro was smiling in amusement as he growled a shut up.

"Maybe that's your fault, bastard." Once out of his mouth, Husky immediately regretted what he had said. Cooro raised his head and looked into the cyan eyes in confusement.

"What do you mean by that?" A deeper blush crept up Husky's neck and on his face, unsure as to how to answer this question that he had unwillingly caused.

"Well… I was afraid that if I ever did… I would end up saying your name. I've liked you almost since we met and I didn't know how you felt about me. Well until now that is." Husky smiled but also looked away, embarrassed and ashamed to have never told the other about his feelings.

"Husky… I've known you long enough to know what's going on in your head every hour of every day. I know what your reaction to certain things would be. Long enough to know that I've fallen for you… I love you Husky." And before Husky could say anything to that, Cooro pulled down his shorts, taking his boxers with them, allowing his member to be free from the constricting fabric. "I love you Husky." He leant down and took the said person's lips, making the kiss deeper and deeper. A moan escaped the lips of his love which encouraged the crow to go further.

"Nng… ha… C-Cooro…" Cooro placed his knee between Husky's thighs, pressing against his uncomfortable, almost painful erection. He moved his hands down towards his black shorts and pulled them off, leaving himself in only his boxers that looked almost like spankies they were so short and tight, allowing his member to be clearly seen. Cooro looked amused at the reaction that he had received when pressing his knee to that now sensitive spot.

"Husky…? How far are you willing to go now?" Without a reply, he found himself lying on the ground, looking up at Husky's lust filled eyes. He had taken over and he meant business.

"I'm willing to give you anything." Husky leaned down next to Cooro's ear and started nipping at the tip while his hand traveled to lower regions and took hold of the hard member.

"Ahh!... Husky, d-don't. Y-you don't ha-AH-ve to…" Cooro's pants became more quickened and his moaning started getting louder as Husky started moving his hand along his length in a continuous motion. Soon, his hands were removed and Cooro groaned at the loss of touch.

"Don't worry love; you'll soon be able to release." Husky said in the most seductive tone he could muster. He moved forward and kissed Cooro deeply. While doing so, the crow had somehow managed to get the tight, black shorts off of his love. "Mmm… ah…" Husky was now moaning as loud as Cooro as their hot, hard members grinded against each other.

"Husky, just take me already, dammit!" Cooro arched his back from the friction of the two and the thought of the other inside of him, panting his name as he moaned for the other uncontrollably.

"You sure you want me to do this?" Husky already knew the answer and probably wouldn't take no if he had said it, but he still wanted the approval to do what he wished.

"You really think… That I'd say no… After all of this…?" He said this between pants and gave a smile to Husky, giving him all of the encouragement he needed to continue. He brought three outstretched fingers to the boys' mouth. Almost immediately, Cooro knew what to do and took the three digits into his mouth, licking and sucking at them, making sure to coat them in enough of his saliva. Once there was enough, Husky took them out of this mouth and brought them down to the crows' entrance, circling it with his first finger before slowly sliding it into the tight hole. "Gahh… Nng…" He moved his finger a little before pressing in the next.

"Cooro… it's okay." Husky whispered into his lovers' ear and his fingers started moving in a scissoring action. Cooro felt a sting in his eyes and they started to tear from the pain. When Husky pressed his third and final digit against Cooro, he shook his head vigorously, confusing the silver haired boy, making him wonder if he had done anything wrong.

"I-I don't w-want to wait… anymore. I want you now, Husky." Husky was concerned of hurting Cooro until his eyes locked with half-lidded, lust filled eyes. Without thinking further, Husky spread Cooro's legs further apart and placed his member in front of his now painfully empty entrance. He thrust into him, being too impatient to wait anymore. Cooro cried out in pain and pleasure from the intrusion.

"C…ooro… I'm s-sorry but…-"Husky couldn't finish his apology in time to have his face pulled down and having his lips connect with the other. Their tongues fought for a bit before they pulled away for air.

"Husky, you better start fucking me now…" Husky happily obliged and started thrusting out and back in, slowly at first but gradually started to get faster and harder. Their pants became heavy as their moaning increased.

"Dammit Cooro!..." Husky started moaning the said person's name as his motions became faster and rougher. He was at the point of ramming into him with full strength.

"AHHHH! Husky! Hit there again! Fuck me there again!" Cooro yelled when Husky had pressed against his prostate. After the request, he made sure to hit it every time he thrust back in. Cooro's moans became louder and more strained as he arched his back in the air from the unnatural feeling of complete and total pleasure.

"Fuck! Cooro!" Husky moaned his name as Cooro released, cum now covering both of their stomachs. Feeling this, Husky managed two more thrusts as hard as possible before coming into his friend, filling him in the bitter sweet liquid. Cooro laid his head on the ground, breathing heavily. Soon, Husky pulled out of his lover and lay beside him, turning his head so that he could see his beautiful crow.

"Husky, I lo-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" at this moment, the two boys looked to where the scream came from and saw the person who had created it.

Nana.


	2. Chapter 2

Nana stared at the two naked boys on the ground, her face a crimson red. Husky and Cooro were equally as red as her but for a completely different reason. The two had just fucked in front of a 15 year old girl.

"Damn it you two! Just because you finally found out about how you felt about each other doesn't give you the right to have sex not nearly far enough to where I can't hear you!" Husky opened his mouth to say something but was cut off short by the younger girl.

"I've known for a while about your thoughts. Just because you're asleep doesn't mean you don't move or talk where everyone awake can hear. It was extremely disturbing when it first started happening. Ugh." She puffed up her chest and turned away from the now dumbfounded boys.

"I feel like such a pervert now… at least Senri didn't wake up." Husky whispered as to make sure Nana couldn't hear.

"I know. When he sleeps, he sleeps like a freaking log. Nothing can wake him up other than the smell of food." The two laughed awkwardly as Cooro got from under Husky and began searching for his abandoned clothes.

"So um… Husky… Where does this put us?" Cooro looked at the ground with a red tinge creeping on his tanned cheeks.

"Well… If you don't mind… I was actually hoping you could be my… boyfriend?" Husky ended in a question, not sure if that was the correct word to use and decided it was most useful in this situation.

"You idiot. Of course I wouldn't mind. In fact I was thinking the same thing. I guess we should apologize to Nana soon before she decides to give us the silent treatment." He laughed half-heartedly, knowing that something had to be done with their close friend before they lost her over something so stupid as her overhearing them fuck.

"You're right. I mean, when she talks she annoys me enough, but when she gives the silent treatment, it's practically torture!" Husky rolled his eyes as he finished dressing and started towards the camp sight, hoping and praying that she was no longer awake.

"Do you think that Senri knows?" Cooro asked as they saw the dim light coming from their almost dead fire. Just as they walked through the trees, Senri appeared before them and leaned down to place his silent lips softly onto Cooro's loud ones. Husky just stood there and watched as his best friend was now kissing his recently titled boyfriend. Instead of getting mad like he had thought he would've, he became aware of the fact that it was turning him on.

"Se-senri." Cooro half moaned into the kiss, allowing the bear access to his dark cavern. Husky didn't understand why, but he felt the need to do something other than stare at his two sexy friends make out. Husky almost decided that just jacking off could have been a possibility, but then he saw Cooro's shirt lift a little, exposing his tanned skin to the cool air of a shadowed forest.

"Ah-h…" Cooro moaned at the feel of Husky latching onto his neck, nipping and sucking, making sure to leave small, blue marks. Senri pulled away from the crow for air but almost immediately attached himself on the other side of his already abused neck. He closed his eyes from the electric shocks he was getting from the attention and began to see light behind his lids.

"…oro…oro…" A voice broke through his detached thoughts and he recognized it to be Husky. He had the sudden realization of lost pressure from his chest and the suction on his neck had vanished.

"Cooro… Cooro get up already." Cooro opened his eyes and the closeness of the silver haired boy made him blush, though he didn't know why.

"Husky, what happened?" The older of the two looked down at his sleepy friend with a confused expression.

"Cooro, I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened last night." Husky hung his arm down, allowing Cooro to grab it and hauled him up to his feet. He looked around and noticed that his surroundings were those of where he had fallen asleep the night before.

"Husky… Did we… Do anything last night?" Cooro blushed at the thought and vivid visions enveloping his mind. Once again he received a confused expression.

"Cooro. Nothing happened, okay? I just found you. You always wonder off at the most random times." Husky laughed lightly and walked back towards their camp site, where Nana and Senri were still asleep. Cooro thought about what had happened and concluded that he just had one hell of a dream. But, knowing it was just a dream had him thinking that it would never happen. Holding his head up, he walked with his friends as they packed up and began a new journey.


End file.
